Hurt
by Drenwen
Summary: "Dire à quelqu'un que c'est terminé, c'est laid et faux. Ce n'est jamais terminé. Même quand on ne pense plus à quelqu'un, comment douter de sa présence en soi ? Un être qui a compté compte toujours." (Amélie Nothomb)


**Bonsoir :D  
**

 **Ouais je sais, la meuf a quarante histoires en cours mais elle se pointe pour poster un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec ses histoires. On ne reviendra pas sur le débat houleux qui agite le fandom depuis plusieurs mois, hein ;) La vérité, c'est que je suis en master, que j'ai à peine le temps de dormir alors écrire n'en parlons pas... Et quand je le trouve enfin, l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez vous. Elle commence juste à revenir, gentiment, sur _Nothing Else Matters,_ ou se pointe n'importe où. **

**Genre, j'étais à la bibliothèque ce matin en train de prendre des notes pour mon mémoire de recherche. J'écoutais de la musique pour couvrir le bruit des conversations, je suis retombée sur ce morceau (magistral) de Johnny Cash et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Roger. Ce qui vous donne cette petite chose, environ dix heures plus tard ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Hurt**

 _ **"Chaque instant est celui de la mort d'un homme et de la naissance d'un autre."**_

 **(Pierre-Claude-Victor Boiste-** _ **Le dictionnaire universel**_ **)**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

 _Aujourd'hui, le Roi va mourir._

Dans sa cellule crasseuse, dans les profondeurs de la garnison de Loguetown, Gol pense. Bercé par le pas régulier des gardes, sur le sol de pierre. Ses yeux voient sans vraiment la voir, la flamme vacillante des torches. Il est déjà loin. Ses pensées sont ailleurs, au-delà de cet échafaud qui n'attend pourtant que lui. Elles vont vers Rayleigh, son plus fidèle et vieil ami, qui l'a suivi jusqu'au bout du monde sans se poser de questions. Probablement qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé, sans la participation de son comparse. Il peut être tellement insouciant, qu'il en devient dangereux. Comme tous les D de sa connaissance, malheureusement ou heureusement pour eux. Ses songes se tournent aussi vers Shanks et Baggy, ces deux jeunes idiots qui ne peuvent que se construire un nom dans ce monde. Ils sont déjà allés trop loin, de toute manière. Tout le monde se fout des matelots, mais cela n'empêchera personne de les chasser pour avoir désiré un peu d'aventure dans un monde qui en manque cruellement. Et douloureusement, bien sûr, Roger pense à Garp et la mission qu'il lui a confié, avant son transfert depuis Marineford.

" **I hurt myself today**

 **To see if I still feel**

 **I focus on the pain**

 **The only thing that's real."**

Sa douleur est la seule chose qui lui reste. Autant celle dans ses os, que la chape de plomb qu'il sent autour de son cœur. _Je suis désolé de ne pas être là, mon amour. Je suis désolé de ne jamais te connaître, mon fils._ Roger a dit qu'il ne regrettait rien à Rayleigh. Il lui a menti, pour la première fois de sa vie. Des regrets, il en a à revendre. Ah, il est beau le Seigneur des Pirates, ce monstre sans foi ni lois. Il aurait aimé voir le visage de son enfant, qui sera un garçon il en est sûr, au moins une fois. Si la Mort avait bien voulu lui laisser quelques années de plus, il y a tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé faire. Offrir une vie de famille à Rouge, la seule chose dont elle se permet de rêver. Voir son fils grandir, peut-être céder à l'appel de la mer lui aussi. Lui donner un frère ou une sœur, peut-être aussi, car c'est triste une maison sans une ribambelle d'enfants pour la peupler. Attendre le retour de son aîné sur l'île qui l'a vu naître. Rayonner de fierté, peu importe ce que fera la chair de sa chair. Oui, il y a tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé faire et qu'il ne fera jamais. Malheureusement, on ne répare jamais les Destins brisés en plein vol.

" **I wear this crown of thorns**

 **Upon my liar's chair**

 **Full of broken thoughts**

 **I** **cannot repair** **.**

Sa marche vers la Mort se fait lentement. Il prend le temps de détailler une dernière fois, les lieux dans lesquels il a grandi. Ceux dans lesquels il a aperçu le visage de la Faucheuse pour la première fois, ceux qui ont vu ses rêves renaître de leurs cendres. Le Seigneur des Pirates n'offre en revanche, aucun regard à ces inconnus qui sont venus le voir mourir. Pour voir enfin le monde, débarrassé de sa démoniaque existence. Ils feraient mieux de se regarder dans une glace, avant de se permettre de tels jugements envers lui. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas comme si tout cela avait encore une espèce d'importance. Alors qu'il est tout proche de l'échafaud, Roger sent le regard acéré de Sengoku dans sa nuque. Son sourire s'élargit toujours un peu plus. _Savoure bien ce moment, Shiro Yagi. Cela ne durera pas._ Ces célèbres derniers mots, ceux qui changeraient la face de ce monde, c'est les yeux rivés dans ceux de Sengoku que Roger les prononcera. La Marine veut faire tomber son Empire, qu'ils le prennent. Il le leur donne volontiers, parce qu'il n'y a rien à gagner pour eux. Tout ne sera que mirage et poussière dans leurs yeux. Pour les autres, ceux qui auront le courage de vivre leurs rêves au lieu de rêver leurs vies, tout sera d'or et d'argent. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux qu'un rêve. Ils sont capables de brûler le monde entier, si on leur donne cette occasion.

" **My empire of dirt**

 **I will let you down**

 **I will make you hurt."**

Deux ans plus tard, dans une nuit froide d'hiver, sous les yeux d'un homme qui a tout sacrifié pour la Justice, vient au monde l'unique héritier du Roi Déchu. Rouge laisse tomber quelques larmes sur le visage rougeaud de son nouveau-né. Faiblement, la jeune femme trouve la force de lui donner son nom. Un prénom parfait, pour un Prince. Elle s'éteindra quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée par les épreuves et par le chagrin. Sa dernière pensée est pour son fils. Il _lui_ ressemble tellement, ce petit Ace. Cela aurait dû lui faire mal, de retrouver les traits de l'homme qu'elle aime dans le visage de son fils. Rouge se sent pourtant bizarrement en paix. Peut-être est-il donc vraiment, que la douleur s'efface derrière le voile du temps ? Ou peut-être est-ce la certitude que tant que son petit garçon vivra, ils vivront tous les deux en lui…

" **Beneath the stains of time**

 **The feelings disappear**

 **You are someone else**

 **I am still right here."**

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
